This study is an evaluation of a domestic violence intervention for patients presenting to the Emergency Department at SFGH. Investigators will screen all patients during the study period. If positive for domestic violence, they will provide an intervention/referral and then collect quantitiative and qualitative information regarding their visit and experiences with domestic violence. They will follow the patients and reinterview them in 4 months to assess the impact of intervention and outcome.